Ruthless Predator Club Concept - Ruthless Eyes (DeviantArt stuff)
I think concept based is Ruthless Predator Club in coming soon to November 14th after this month, everybody knows about these animals of Ruthless Predators have eyes... What if Ruthless Predator Club character beings have names on their eyes, The eyes of noticing Ruthless Predator characters as such as basically parts, you know... let's look at these eyes, shall we! 1. Mike (Mike is actually a ruthless predator is a brave and strength cougar or a puma or a mountain lion, he is actually becoming a ruthless predator, a ruthless predator character has yellow eyes on it) 2. Dennis (Dennis is also actually Mike's friends, he is a ruthless predator of a best friend with also had blue eyes on it and strength it strong to angry at their problems to think a ruthless predator character is a wolf) 3. Rita (Rita is actually seen Mike's friends, she is a beauty and intelligent ruthless predator is actually a lynx, she's also a ruthless predator character with her bright green eyes on it for being club to the ruthless predators, I think is a woman that is funny, the girl ruthless predator is such worthless of not going to prey) 4. Hex (Hex is also actually seen of Mike's friends, he is a powerful, strong, worthless and bravest ruthless predator is also actually angry, I think a ruthless predator character is a snake of a reptile have evil purple eyes on it) 5. Newton (Newton is also seen actually of Mike's friends, he is a smart, good, clever and neutral ruthless predator is now actually an owl, he's might be a bird of a good wisdom of the characters of ruthless predators to seen often thoughts have orange eyes on it, what's the use of the ruthless predator it was) 6. Justin (Justin is been actually seen Mike's friends, he is a toughest and helpful ruthless predator is actually a snow leopard, he's might have darker green eyes on it, because he is rescuing our lives of that ruthless predator character is changed up to eat prey) 7. Oribe (Oribe is just been actually also seen on Mike's friends, he is a derpy-odd looking silly and dimwitted ruthless predator is actually a white tiger, he's actually basically based a ruthless predator character have darker blue eyes on it, because it's just him of a ruthless predator) and 8. Trixie (Trixie is also just seen actually on Mike's friends, she is a sneaky-even looking tender and gassy-looking smelly ruthless predator is also actually a gray fox, she's odd too looking for even closet boys to smell the farting off the whiffs and might be stinky fox of that freak of a girl of based a ruthless predator character have green-yellow eyes on it, because she works hangs out with Mike and other friends to be with her of a ruthless predator) by the way... don't forget the ruthless predator characters of Ruthless Predator Club hands, arms, mouths, part bodies, clothing, legs, feet and tails later for that! Characters and Art by StretchNSnort from DeviantArt: StretchNSnort Category:DeviantArt stuff Category:My art STUFF Category:Character art STUFF Category:Eyes stuff Category:Girls stuff Category:Boys stuff Category:Cartoon art STUFF Category:Animal art stuff Category:Predator art stuff Category:Ruthless art stuff Category:Concept art stuff Category:Wild art stuff